In the Merry Month of May
by lilkawa
Summary: Arthur wants to surprise Gwen on her birthday
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head and refused to go away.

I hope it makes sense and that you like it. I don't know if chocolate was there in Camelot but for purposes of my story it is.

_Merlin_ doesn't belong to me.

In the Merry Month of May

Arthur stood at his bedroom window looking out at the courtyard, while Merlin grumbled softly to himself about the absurdity of the future king being unable to pick up after himself.

"You should at least be able to pick your nightclothes off the floor," Merlin said shaking his head, "they are _yours _after all."

Arthur didn't even turn but kept staring out of the window, a soft smile on his face.

"One would think that a horse or maybe a pig slept in this room, and not the mighty Prince Arthur."

Arthur still didn't reply.

"I wonder what people would say if they knew that the Prince wet his bed." Merlin continued, smiling slowly. The smile was quickly wiped off his face when a goblet hit him on the head.

"I thought you weren't listening." Merlin complained to Arthur while rubbing his head.

"Of course I was listening, Merlin. I was just ignoring you hoping you would get the hint and shut up."

Merlin looked at Arthur silently for a while and then said, 'What is so interesting out there anyway? You've been staring out of the window and smiling for the last ten minutes."

"Nothing." Arthur replied and shrugged. He took one last long look out of the window, he walked off.

"Merlin, I'll see you in the stables in a few minutes," Arthur told his servant as he left the room.

Merlin smiled and then walked to the window to see what had captured the Prince's attention.

A few of the servant girls were standing in the courtyard including Gwen. She was talking and laughing animatedly with her friends.

Merlin's smile grew broader; Arthur had been staring at Gwen. Merlin wasn't sure what had happened between them when Arthur had stayed at Gwen's house during the jousting tournament but ever since that time they had started acting a bit differently around each other.

When Gwen walked into a room, Arthur lost all concentration and they were always smiling at each other and giving each other knowing looks, when they thought no one was looking. Something was definitely going on and Merlin made up his mind to find out what.

00000

_A few days ago_

_Arthur was returning with the knights of Camelot from a hunting trip when he heard voices by the stream. He could hear giggling, talking and singing and Arthur guessed that they must be some of the servant girls from Camelot doing something, at the stream._

_The other knights and their servants including Merlin had gone ahead of him and he was walking slowly back to Camelot thinking about Guinevere. He thought about her all the time, ever since he had kissed her she was constantly on his mind._

"_Gwen." A voice said and Arthur thought that he was making it all up._

"_Gwen it's your turn." The voice continued._

'_Her turn? Her turn for what?' Arthur wondered._

"_Ah, it's a bit silly," Gwen said, "It's embarrassing. I don't think I can say it out loud."_

"_It can't be sillier than Millie's". The other girl, Mary, told Gwen._

_Millie had said something about a proposal of marriage from a visiting nobleman._

"_You'd be surprised." Gwen replied._

"_Gwen, I know what you're trying to do," Mary said. "But it won't work."_

"_Okay, okay," Gwen said laughing softly, "I'll tell you but you must promise never to tell anyone." Millie looked around, all the other girls were a little ways away from them, they couldn't hear them speak._

_Gwen sighed and then said, "I would like flowers, of all types but they should include roses."_

"_Now what's silly about that?" Mary said, "All of our wishes have included flowers."_

"_Well, I want it to be a surprise," Gwen continued, "on my birthday, to wake up and find my room filled with flowers, and a box or two of chocolates."_

"_I see," Mary said laughing, "no wonder you didn't want to tell us. Chocolates are harder to find in Camelot, than visiting noblemen."_

"_I told you," Gwen told her friend._

"_Who cares?" Mary replied, "These are our wishes we can say whatever we want. But I must say chocolates are something else. Do you think the Lady Morgana still has any she doesn't want?"_

"_No," Gwen replied, "we ate them, remember. Besides there have not been any visitors bearing chocolates in Camelot recently."_

_The girls sighed remembering the taste and smell of the chocolates._

_Arthur waited for them to leave and continued on his journey home. He couldn't believe his good fortune, for days he'd been wondering how to get Guinevere to speak to him for more than a few minutes. Now all he had to do was to find out when Guinevere's birthday was, and get his hands on a lot of flowers and chocolates._

_How hard could that be?  
><em>

00000

Merlin made his way to the stables and found Arthur staring into space. "What is with you today?" he asked him.

"Nothing, Merlin. I'm fine." Arthur replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You were thinking of Gwen, and staring at her, just now. In your room I mean." Merlin said.

"I wasn't staring at Guinevere." Was Arthur prompt reply.

"So you were just thinking about her?"

Arthur turned to his servant ready to deny it and threaten him with mortal pain and then an idea struck him. Gwen and Merlin were good friends, Merlin could help Arthur find out when her birthday was and help him with his preparations. After all what of what use were servants if not to help people get what they want.

"Merlin, I know this may sound strange," Arthur said, "But I need your help."

"Of course you do, "Merlin said, smiling, "You always need my help."

Arthur wanted to pull that smug look off Merlin's face but seeing as it was either going to Morgana for help or putting up with Merlin, he could deal with Merlin's smugness, Morgana was something else entirely. After all he was bigger than Merlin and could beat him in any fight.

"It's about Gwen." Arthur told Merlin.

0000000


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Merlin to help him was not as painful as Arthur had thought it would be, well, apart from the laughing and the 'even a blind man can see how you feel about each other' and similar comments.

Merlin said he would ask Gwen as innocently as possible, though knowing that Merlin was about as subtle as truck, made Arthur almost change his mind.

Arthur had stayed at her house and he hadn't seen anything to suggest that she had her birth date written down anywhere. He knew that she had a brother, somewhere, but asking her directly when her birthday was, would surely be easier than finding him. As for asking the other servant girls, that was a total no-no and he told Merlin that this matter was not to be discussed with anyone apart from the people concerned. Having gone through all those options, Arthur had reluctantly agreed to Merlin asking innocently.

'God, help us,' Arthur thought to himself, as Merlin set off to find Gwen after completing his tasks.

00000

Gwen had just entered her house when the knock came. She was tired and wanted nothing apart from her bed, she was too tired to even think of preparing food and was thankful that Morgana had given her some fruit; she would dine on apples tonight.

Merlin entered Gwen's house and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry to bother you so late," he told her.

"Nonsense, Merlin," Gwen told him smiling, "I'm glad to have some company."

Merlin nodded and then sat down.

Gwen watched for a while and then asked, "Was there something you wanted, Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin began and then, "No, just seeing how you are."

"Really?" Gwen couldn't believe it. "You came all this way to see how I was?"

"We haven't talked since about lunch time," Merlin told her.

She nodded. "Is there anything you wanted to say?"

"Uh, not quite."

They continued in silence. Gwen picked up an apple and bit into it wondering what kind of trouble Merlin was in now.

"Merlin, what is it? Tell me maybe I can help."

"There's this… what I mean is …."

Merlin looked at Gwen and failed to find the right words. 'Maybe I should cast a spell on her.' He discarded that thought as soon as he had it, casting a spell on one to find out one's birthday was a bit much. He tried to come up with the right words.

'Thing is," he began, "I need your help."

"With what? You know I'll help you if I can."

"It's about this man who likes this girl…"

"I get it," Gwen interrupted him; "there's a girl you like."

Merlin nodded. 'What am I getting into here?' he thought to himself.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I don't think it can work out between us." Merlin said the first thing that came into his head.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"She's a Lady." Merlin concluded in a rush wondering what he was going on about. 'Get it together, Merlin.'

"Oh."

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a while.

"It's not Morgana is it?" Gwen asked Merlin. 'But I would have seen something, surely.' Gwen thought to herself.

He shook his head.

'So it must be Gladys, or Irene, poor Merlin.' Gwen thought to herself.

"I can help, get you close enough to talk to her," Gwen told him, "I know all the servants after all, or even deliver a message."

"Message, right." Merlin grabbed onto the word. "Get a message to her."

Merlin looked really uncomfortable. 'How do I get this conversation round to birthdays - hers specifically?' He was asking himself.

Gwen reached out and touched his hand, "It'll be fine, you'll see. You're a great person, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I was thinking of maybe surprising her, you know," Merlin said and swallowed, "on her birthday perhaps. Girls like birthday surprises, don't they?"

"That's so sweet."

"Yes."

Merlin took a deep breath, it was now or never. He was just going to ask her, outright.

"So who is it?" Gwen asked him.

"What?"

"The girl, the Lady, whom you like?" Gwen asked him.

"Morgana." Merlin replied without thinking.

"I thought you said that it wasn't her." Gwen told him.

Merlin shrugged, "I couldn't just blurt it out like that, but I guess I did."

"I understand." Gwen told him softly, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, quite."

"So do you know when her birthday is?" Merlin asked Gwen.

"Of course, it's September 21st."

"Oh."

"Great, that means you have time to prepare your surprise." Gwen told him happily. "I'll help you prepare."

"Sure, when the time comes." Merlin replied.

He picked up an apple from her bowl and munched on it.

"Mine's in May," Gwen told him after a while, "Next week in fact. Next week on Thursday, to be precise." 'Why am I telling him all this?' Gwen thought to herself. 'Too much information, way too much information.'

'And Arthur thought I wouldn't be able to do this,' Merlin thought to himself, 'That will show you Arthur, I can do anything I set my mind to.'

"When's yours?" Gwen asked him.

"My what?"

"Birthday," Gwen told him patiently, 'Morgana had the poor guy totally confused,' she thought to herself. 'It was so sweet.'

"December. My birthday's in December."

"Don't worry Merlin," Gwen told him, "we have time. Her birthday will be perfect, you'll see."

"Thanks Gwen," Merlin told her, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

As Gwen walked Merlin walk out of her house, she wished that someone would surprise her on her birthday in some way.

'Wake up, girl, you're just a serving girl, no one's doing anything special for you.'

000000

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding flowers was harder than Arthur had thought it would be. Who knew that in a place full of flowers it would be so hard to find the right ones?

He and Merlin had been all over the fields and flower gardens of Camelot and none of the flowers had pleased Arthur. None were good enough for Guinevere.

"If you're this worked up over a birthday, I can't wait to see how worked up you'll be when you're about to propose."

Arthur had been going on about how commonplace roses were when he stopped and turned to glare at Merlin.

"What? What did you say?" he asked Merlin.

"I just meant, that a proposal is a bigger deal than a birthday, so - ."

"I know what you said," Arthur cut him short. "Let's concentrate on getting this done right."

"Right, roses." Merlin said.

"What's wrong with roses?"

"Nothing."

"So we'll get the red roses obviously," Arthur said, "but also white, pink, and yellow ones."

"Good." Merlin aid, he had a book with him and was noting down the things Arthur was saying.

"What about carnations?"

"Of course," Merlin said. "White and red, I presume."

Arthur nodded. 'That would surely do.' He thought to himself.

"I'd also recommend the violets, bluebells, the azaleas, baby's breath, birds of paradise, lilies, marigolds and tulips."

Arthur looked at his friend in shock. "What is all that? Who are you and what have you done with Merlin?"

"Those are flowers." Merlin told him.

"How do you know so much about flowers?" Arthur asked him.

"I read a book."

Arthur looked at him like he was totally mad. "Whatever, you'll get the flowers. Remember they have to fill the room."

"I know, Arthur, you've told me about hundred times."

"So we've sorted the flowers out. You'll get them the evening before and sneak them into her house at night." Arthur said.

"How?"

"You'll figure it out. I can't figure out everything for you Merlin, that's why you have a brain."

"Fine."

"Now, onto the chocolate."

Merlin looked at Arthur and said, "Morgana."

"I told you, Merlin, we're leaving her out of this."

"I don't think we can get chocolates without Morgana."

"Alright, but I can't tell her why I really need them, I'll never hear the last of it." Arthur said.

"I'll take care of it," Merlin suggested.

"Great," Arthur said. And then, "No, I'll get the chocolates. It's the least that I can do."

Merlin looked at Arthur wonderingly, 'he really likes Gwen', he thought to himself.

000000

Arthur knocked on Morgana's door and entered. Morgana was going through her clothes.

"Spring cleaning, I see." Arthur told her, smiling.

"I got three new dresses this week, added to the five I got last month; I have way too many dresses. I figured it was time I got rid of the old dresses I no longer wear."

Morgana held up a purple gown and showed it to Arthur. "I was thinking of giving this one to Gwen, what do you think? Will it suit?"

"Of course," Arthur answered, pretending that he didn't care one way or another. He could already picture how lovely Guinevere would look in purple.

"I think it will suit her very well." Morgana said smiling. "Anyway, you didn't come here to discuss my clothes. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I need your help." Arthur told her.

"How may I be of service?"

"I need chocolate." Arthur couldn't believe he had just blurted it out.

Morgana didn't seem to see anything wrong with his request.

"It's Merlin isn't it?" she asked him.

"What? How did you know?" 'What was going on here?' Arthur wondered to himself.

"He got into trouble with someone and needs chocolate to avoid being sent to the dungeons."

Arthur couldn't help it, he had to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, he insulted Irene, he tried to compliment her, if you can call what he said about her a compliment, but it came out totally wrong, now he needs chocolate or something equally good to make it up to her. Or it's the dungeons for him for at least two weeks. Sir Frederick was very adamant about that."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Morgana told Arthur. "Irene had a new dress made for her by her maid. I told her it was the wrong colour for her, but you know her, she's headstrong. She insisted on wearing it and Merlin made a not-so-silent comment that she heard and she was upset. She was inconsolable, but I think chocolate will help."

Arthur nodded, wondering where he had been when all those things had happened. On the bright side he was going to get chocolate, without divulging the real reason.

Morgana opened her chest and got one box and then another. "I think two will definitely do the trick."

"Thank you," Arthur told her.

"It's good of you Arthur, to help Merlin like this." Morgana told him. "I'm very impressed and not a little surprised."

000000

"Merlin, what did you say to Lady Irene?" Arthur asked as soon as he entered his room.

"Nothing."

"Not according to Morgana."

"It was just a slip of the tongue." Merlin smiled, cheekily. "If you had seen the hideous yellow and blue dress she was wearing, I doubt you would have kept silent."

"Morgana gave me these for you," Arthur told Merlin laughing, showing him the boxes of chocolate.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm taking one for Guinevere."

Now all that remained was finding a way to get the things into Guinevere's house without her knowledge.

00000

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. OOC maybe but….**


	4. Chapter 4

"That servant of yours is going to end up with a much worse punishment than the dungeons if he doesn't sort out that Lady Irene business soon," Uther told his son.

Uther couldn't understand why his son didn't get rid of his servant; the boy was always in trouble.

Arthur nodded and went in search of Merlin.

"Merlin, you still haven't made amends to Lady Irene." Arthur told him, "Sir Frederick is now talking of banishment."

"He can't do that." Merlin replied.

"Why not?"

"You won't let him." Merlin replied, confidently.

Arthur looked at his servant, friend, and realized that he was right but that didn't mean he could get away with abusing noblemen's daughters.

"Merlin, just say you're sorry already. Get it done before Wednesday, or I'll make your life a living hell."

00000

Arthur changed his mind about a hundred times until his settled on a plan. 'This will surely do,' Arthur thought to himself. 'It has to.'

"Gwen will like whatever you do," Merlin told him. "So don't worry. It will be perfect."

On Wednesday night, Arthur and Merlin went to Gwen's house carrying a few bunches of flowers in a washing basket. Merlin was carrying the basket, of course.

"It will make more sense for you to carry it," Arthur had told him when he had complained. "After all you are a servant."

Merlin understood the logic but couldn't help feeling how unfair it all was, after all, Arthur was the one who wanted to impress Gwen and not him. In addition to that, it was dark; no one could even see them.

00000

Getting into Gwen's house was pretty easy and Merlin had taken the precaution of adding a sleeping draught to her wine so that she would not wake however much noise they made. This turned out to be a very good idea because Arthur couldn't decide where to put the flowers and they ended up rearranging her room to suit the picture he had in his head.

Eventually Arthur and Merlin left Gwen's house.

00000

Gwen woke up to the smell of flowers and thought that she must be dreaming.

She opened her eyes slowly breathing in the lovely scent. Her bed was surrounded with flowers. She smiled to herself as she picked up the yellow rose nearest to her and smelt it.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Who had done this? The only person she had told her wish had been Mary and Mary couldn't have done this. Who had made her birthday wish come true? She wondered to herself.

She dressed carefully in the purple gown that Morgana had given her a few days ago and put some pink flowers in her hair. It was going to be a good day.

00000

Morgana wished her maid a happy birthday and Gwen wondered if Morgana had had something to do with the flowers in her house. Morgana gave her a silver bracelet and Gwen knew that she couldn't have had anything to do with the flowers.

She cleaned her lady's room and went in search of Merlin. Merlin denied having anything to do with the flowers in her house.

"You're the only one I told when my birthday was." Gwen accused him.

"But you said yourself that Morgana wished you a happy birthday."

"Yes, but she always does and she always gives a trinket or something like that, never flowers." Gwen told him.

"Where would I get the flowers from?" Merlin asked her, smiling cheekily.

Gwen watched him, he must know something, and the way he was smiling at her meant he knew quite a lot but he wasn't going to tell her.

A thought came to her, maybe it was Arthur. She quickly dismissed that thought, ever since they had kissed, Arthur had been friendlier but his behaviour had not suggested to her that he would find out what she most wished to have on her birthday and give it to her.

'Get a grip, girl, Arthur doesn't think of you like that.'

Since it was her birthday, Morgana let Gwen leave early, have some time to herself.

00000

Gwen entered her house and was overwhelmed by what she saw. Every available space in her house was covered with flowers. There were violets, lilies, baby's breath, carnations and roses of different colours and other flowers she'd never even heard of let alone seen in her life. And they were breathtaking.

Gwen smiled and walked around in wonder. It was far beyond her wildest expectations. It was even better than she had imagined when she had told Mary about it.

She made her way carefully through the flowers and made her way to her bed where there was a garland of roses surrounding a box. Gwen looked at the box in disbelief, it looked like a box of chocolates, the green and gold boxes of chocolate that Morgana sometimes had, the ones that Gwen really liked.

Gwen knelt in front her bed careful not to disturb the arrangement of flowers. She opened the box and there they were chocolates of all shapes, sizes and colours. They were small, big, and square, round, triangular, light brown, dark brown and even white.

Gwen didn't touch the box fearing that it was a wonderful dream that would disappear if she even made the slightest movement.

She heard a noise behind her and she turned. She looked at the door that led to her store room. That was where the noise had come from. She made her way slowly to that room, wondering who was there. It was probably the person who had made her birthday special.

As she made her way she to the door, many thoughts run through her mind and the person she hoped, prayed was in her storeroom was Arthur. She knew it was ridiculous, she was just a servant and he was a prince, the Crown Prince no less but she kept hoping. 'Please let it be Arthur.'

She opened the door slowly and there he was.

Arthur was holding a single red rose. "Happy birthday, Guinevere." He told her.

"Arthur." Gwen couldn't believe it, she had hoped, prayed that it was him but now that he was in her house, Gwen couldn't believe it.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Guinevere, what's wrong?" Arthur was disturbed, what was wrong. 'I thought this is what she wanted.'

"Arthur," Gwen told him through happy tears, 'it's perfect, more than perfect. Thank you."

He took her into his arms and kissed her.

00000

Merlin and Arthur had had a special meal prepared and Merlin brought it to her house. Gwen asked Merlin to join them. Arthur gave his servant a look that said, stay at your own risk, but Gwen insisted saying that having Merlin with them would make her day even more special and so Merlin joined them for the meal.

"Merlin, don't you have some work you have to finish?" Arthur asked him, after they had eaten.

"Err, no," Merlin replied, seemingly content to remain seated at the table.

"Are you sure?" Arthur pressed, kicking him in the shin, under the table.

Merlin winced, knowing that Arthur wanted some time alone with Gwen. He continued sitting for a few minutes before deciding to take pity on his master. He stood up, hugged Gwen and said that he had to return the plates and cutlery to the royal kitchen, and left them alone.

00000

Arthur was preparing for bed when Uther strode into his son's room. It was evident that he was angry about something.

"Arthur we have a thief in Camelot, I need you to stop this thief at once."

"Of course, Father."

"I know you've had a long day with all that training but this thief seems to work at night so you best get on it tonight."

Arthur nodded. Merlin who had been putting away Arthur's clothes and boots put them out again.

"If I may ask, what has this thief stolen?" Arthur asked his father.

"Roses, my beautiful rose gardens are almost bare now. I need this thief caught. Tonight."

Merlin couldn't help himself. He giggled.

This earned him glares from both Father and Son.

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts. I know it was sappy but well….**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked Arthur after Uther left the room.

"Nothing."

"Your father will want answers."

"Yes, but since the thief is not going to be stealing any more roses soon, I don't think it will be a problem. Do you?"

Merlin shook his head.

They walked out of the castle into the gardens.

"We shall spend the night here," Arthur said, "and in the morning, I will tell my father that there was no sign of the thief and that will be that."

"Since we already know who the thief is," Merlin said, "why don't we sleep in our beds and you just report to the King in the morning."

Arthur shook his head. "We have to look like we're doing the job."

"Okay, how about this? I sleep in my bed tonight, while you pretend to find the thief."

"No."

"Arthur, you stole the roses."

"Inform the whole of Camelot, why don't you Merlin?"

Merlin looked at his friend. "This is ridiculous."

"It may be ridiculous, but we're still doing it."

Merlin laughed. Arthur was clearly not thinking well.

"Merlin, by the way, while we are still on the subject of stealing," Arthur said, smiling. "You are the one who actually stole the roses. You are the one who cut them after all."

"To help you," Merlin replied, "You would think that anyone can cut a flower, but no, not you."

They sat down.

"By the way, thank you," Arthur told Merlin.

"You're welcome."

00000

"I thought you might need this."

Arthur and Merlin turned and saw Guinevere. She was holding a blanket as well as a flagon and three cups.

Arthur scrambled to his feet.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that the King told you to find the rose thief."

"Who told you?"

"I have my sources." Gwen replied, smiling softly.

She handed a cup to each other of them and poured some wine into them.

"I figured that since the flowers ended up in my house, this was the least that I could do."

The three of them sat down together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading reviewing. The story was supposed to have ended with the birthday surprise but then Uther came in and I couldn't ignore him, but now… this is it.**

Two days later Merlin and Arthur were walking through the flower gardens. There could see tiny new rosebuds that would soon be replacing the roses that they had cut.

"Do you think your father really believed the report?"

"Of course he did. And it was true; the thief has not stolen any more flowers since." Arthur replied.

00000

Uther walked up to them and looked around his garden.

"Your mother really loved flowers." Uther told his son. "I had this garden planted for her."

Arthur looked his father in shock, Uther never talked about his mother.

"I know this may come as a shock to you," Uther laughed softly, "but I was young once and violently in love."

"So you think this was done by someone in love?"

"Of course, this was done by a young man in love." Uther replied.

"How can you be sure it was man?" Merlin couldn't help but ask.

"All these flowers, it has to have been a grand gesture by a man."

They continued to walk around in silence.

"I wish you had caught this thief," Uther continued. "I would have liked to thank him, he reminded me of what it was like to be young, carefree and in love."

"Really?" Merlin asked, laughing.

"Of course, he would have spent an afternoon in the stocks, he did steal my roses after all, but I would have thanked him," Uther paused then continued. "Your mother really loved roses and carnations, but she used to say that daisies are the friendliest flowers."

Uther fell silent, a faint smile on his face, lost in a pleasant memory.

"Anyway it brought an idea to my mind."

"Yes, Father?"

"We shall have a Flower Show in Camelot in May, it may last the month but the main activities will be on the 2-th."

"Why?" Arthur was intrigued.

"That was the day I remembered, the day of the theft reminded me, so it will be the main flower day." Uther said.

He looked around at the flowers.

"We shall have a festival, dancing, and awards will be given and we shall call it -."

"May Madness." Merlin interrupted.

Uther turned to glare at his son's servant, the boy never knew when to keep his mouth shut; and then he thought of Merlin's words, they had merit, maybe the boy wasn't so useless after all.

Uther nodded. "May Madness; The Camelot Flower Show. I will go and start drafting the guidelines and plans for it."

Arthur and Merlin watched him leave in silence.

"You know Arthur, stealing roses for Gwen has led to her birthday becoming a sort of public holiday in Camelot."

Arthur nodded, smiling.

"It raises certain problems for you though; next year you'll have to come up with a surprise that can outdo the flower show."

Arthur looked at him, ready to reply but held his tongue realizing that Merlin was right. It was going to cause problems for him.

"I mean, you now have to think of even grander gestures, greater -."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin had been smiling broadly but now he began to laugh. Arthur glared at him.

"Look on the bright side," Merlin said.

"Let me guess, I have a whole year to come up with a plan." Arthur replied.

"Yes," Merlin replied, "there is that, but more importantly, you have me."

Arthur looked at him like he was mad and they made their way, slowly, back to the castle.

_The end._


End file.
